


Уходя все дальше и дальше

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все, что чувствует Рэйвен, уходя прочь от брата, - это песок под ногами, мягкий и теплый, словно губы Чарльза, касающиеся ее лба.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уходя все дальше и дальше

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the long walk away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/368682) by [littledust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust). 



> Бета - Тёмная сторона силы.

Все, что чувствует Рэйвен, уходя прочь от брата, - это песок под ногами, мягкий и теплый, словно губы Чарльза, касающиеся ее лба. «Больше не надо прятаться», - повторяет она про себя, только чтобы не развернуться и не броситься назад, заливаясь слезами, как ребёнок. Это неправильно – оставить ее брата раненого, в незнакомом месте, но такова война, и солдатам приходится чем-то жертвовать, и если она обернется, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо еще раз…  
  
«Это ради тебя, Чарльз, - думает она с достаточно силой, чтобы он мог услышать ее, несмотря на свое обещание. - Мы изменим мир - и тогда вернемся, Эрик, и Эйнджел, и я, мы вернемся к тебе».  
  
Они соединяют руки, Рэйвен и ее новая команда, словно перелистывая последнюю страницу их прежней сказки.  
  
Рэйвен мутит после телепортации, и она трясет головой, чтобы в мыслях прояснилось. В ее сознание _врываются_ эмоции, разбитое тело брата, Чарльз, охваченный такой болью, что он не в силах сдержать слезы, о боже.  
  
\- Мы должны вернуться! - кричит она, ударяя кулаком по стене бог весть где находящегося убежища. – Он заблокировал это, он хотел, чтобы я сделала тот выбор, какой сделала бы, не будь он ранен, _мы должны спасти Чарльза_!  
  
А потом она рыдает в руках Эйнджел, ненавидя себя за ребячество, ненавидя Чарльза за его чертову снисходительную этичность, и, _боже, в него только что попала пуля…_  
  
Костяшки пальцев Эрика белы, как мел, и это единственный признак того, что Чарльз и с ним провернул тот же трюк. Легко ему притворяться, с его-то железной волей.  
  
\- Азазель, - цедит он, и Азазель кивает в ответ, телепортируясь обратно, и только облачко темного дыма тает в воздухе.  
  
\- Ты тоже любишь его, - шипит Рэйвен, выплевывая слова, словно обвинение. Это оно и есть. «Как мог ты допустить ту же ошибку?!»  
  
\- Этого не достаточно, Мистик, - отвечает Эрик – нет, _Магнито_.  
  
Она грубо трет щеку. Они сделали свой выбор. Было бы жестоко делать вид, что это не так.  
  
  
 _~fin~_


End file.
